Regresa Por favor
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: Aun si el mundo se cae en pedazos y no me quiere a su lado la necesito a mi lado, ya sea como enemiga, como amiga o como amante. Ange... Por favor regresa...


One-shot inspirado en el capitulo de hoy de Cross Ange y a esperr una semana por el ultimo. Diganme que les parece y si odian la participacion de Sylvia y de Tusk, pues ni modo. Es mi One-shot.

**Disclaimer: **Cross Ange no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes. El mundo no es ta bonito. Ya hubiera habido yuri explicito de AngexHilda o si no un trío de HildaxAngexSala o un SalaxAnge

* * *

**Regresa por favor**

— ¡Hilda! —exclamaron Chris y Rosalie enseguida al verme caer junto a mí para-mail. No sentía nada, ni el latido de mi corazón, ni mi respiración, solo había dolor dentro de mí.

—Hilda reacciona…—decía Jill mientras junto al para-mail de Embryo me sujetaba.

Pero la angustia está dentro de mí. Ange se ha ido… ¡No! El la arrebato de mi lado. De un segundo a otro ese baboso metrosexual desaparecio junto a mi querida Ange. Solo quedaron sus ropas y su anillo. El recuerdo de su madre y la prueba de su voluntad.

—Ange…—murmure con lágrimas en los ojos tomando su anillo. —…Regresa por favor—pedí en mi mente esperando que mis suplicas le llegaran.

No importa que no me ames, que el beso que hemos compartido no haya significado nada y lo hayas hecho para no herirme. Tienes a un hombre a tu lado. Tienes a Tusk. Como lo dije es raro entre mujeres, pero el hecho de que aún me quieras un poco me da fuerza.

Un cálido abrazo envolvió mi cuerpo y me sorprendí al ver quien era.

—La encontraremos—me dijo Tusk—Aún quedan cosas por resolver ¿no?

¡Lo sabía! ¡Él lo sabía!

—Ange me dio esto antes de partir pero…—metió una mano en su bolsillo y me entrego lo que había en él, parecía una tela. —Creo que esto va más para vos. No lo abras ni lo mires, o Ange me matará—rio.

Unas bragas fue lo que me dio, no era necesario verlo, soy mujer se perfectamente que lo son, ademas no por nada estuve encerrada con ella casi 1 mes. Ahora ¿Cómo carajos tenía Tusk las bragas de Ange?

—Es una promesa…—dijo vendo el cielo. —…La promesa de su regreso

— ¿Lo hara? —cuestioné viendo la fusión siendo detenida por Aura.

—Ella lo hará—hablo esta vez la princesa de los dragones—Ya lo hizo cuando estaba conmigo, lo hará de nuevo sin importar las circunstancias—rio levemente tomando mi mano a lo que le mire con mala cara. —Ella tiene una promesa que cumplir, o eso me dijo.

Me solté de la mano de la pelinegra y comencé a caminar por el viejo imperio Misurugi completamente destruido.

Regresar a cumplir una promesa ¡ja! Tantas que ha hecho y solo cumplirá 1. Prometió liberar a las Norma, prometió que destruiríamos el mundo juntas, prometió un café a Tusk, prometió paz… prometió estar a mi lado. Golpe el suelo con frustración y escuché un llanto, una niña.

Me acerqué para ver a una niña de aproximadamente 12 años, cabellos rubios y ojos azules. Tenía una pierna atorada en los escombros. La niña me sonaba a algo pero igual la ayude.

—Muchas gracias—dijo cortésmente, su voz se parecía a la de…

—No fue nada… creo…—dije dispuesta a irme, pero la voz de la niña me detuvo

—No lo digo por eso—no entendía de que hablaba—Eres una norma ¿cierto? —No me dio tiempo de responder—Aunque dadas las circunstancias ahora todos lo somos ¿no? —rio.

—Sabes no entiendo lo que dices

—Pero entiendes el significado de las personas—ahora de verdad ya no entendía un carajo. —Estas pensado en alguien que te necesita. Asi que no le des la espalda como yo lo hice con mi hermana alguna vez.

—No pienso hacerlo—y era seguro.

— ¿Entonces qué haces aquí en lugar de estarle buscando?

Enmudecí. Esta enana tenía razón.

—Gracias niña. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Sylvia, simplemente Sylvia. — ¿De dónde me sonaba ese nombre?

— ¿No tienes a donde ir? —pregunté.

—Mis padres murieron, mi hermano fue asesinado y dudo que mi hermana quiera verme. Cuando supe que era norma le herí mucho, le traicioné y le di la espalda.

—Solo eras una niña manipulada por el miedo y por la sociedad—dije y ella negó.

—Gracias pero no, si algo pasa será por causa de mis actos. Solo te pediré una cosa—le mire y me dio un listón color celeste— este listón me lo dio mi hermana, consérvalo y prométeme que cuidaras de Angelise-oneesama

No me jodan, esta mocosa era la hermana menor de Ange. Apenas reaccione comenzó a correr aunque con bastante dificultad, podría haberla seguido y alcanzarle pero me quede ahí viendo a la pequeña partir.

—Ahora soy yo quien te da las gracias Sylvia Misurugi

Me subí al Villkiss empuñando fuertemente el anillo, el listón y su extraño "amuleto" ponía mis esperanzas y mi fe en este vehículo. El me conduciría hacia Ange.

No importaba si no cumplía nuestra promesa.

No importaba si no me amaba como yo a ella.

No importaba que el mundo acabase mañana.

No importaba si desaparecía una y mil veces.

Ella debía regresar.

Ella debía estar cerca de mí.

Villkiss brilló y nos tele transporto a todos a una gacela donde había un tipo de comedor al centro donde se podía ver el para mail de Embryo. Me bajé del para-mail de mi princesa y corrí sin direccion esperando solo encontrarla.

Aun si rompe mi corazón quiero estar cerca suyo. La necesito cerca. La quiero cerca, quiero que regrese… quiero que…

—_Regresa porfavor_…—lancé mi plegaría corriendo sin parar buscando divisar sus ojos borgoña o su cabellera rubia.


End file.
